Takashi Inamori
Takashi Inamori (稲森 貴史, Inamori Takashi) is a member of the Tokyo Team also known as the Gantz Team in one of their missions, dying in the only one he participated in. Appearance Takashi is a young 20 year old preparatory school student of average height and weight with long blond hair and piercing eyes. He wears regular clothing consisting of a pair of pants, a shirt and a hoody. Background He is preparatory school student who snuck into a construction site to steal some copper wire and bronze finishes to sell, regretfully for him one of the workers knocks down a steel beam which falls down like an arrow into Takashi's body. Personality Inamori was uninterested in anything that happened in the room being annoyed at Goro Suzuki explaining to Masaru Kato and Kei Kurono that they haven't been saved. Then later when asked to introduce himself by Masashi Yamada he refused to do so not wanting to tell the others how he died. Instead, he kept asking for cigarettes. Showing himself to be quite unsociable in this instance. Then when Kei Kishimoto is transported to the room on top of Kurono he angrily asks what he is doing, showing some jealousy at the situation Kurono is in. He then asks to see her face. He then shows some slight concern for Kato as he goes after Hiroshi Hatanaka whom took Kishimoto with him to the hallway. He later is impressed by the weapons of the Black Sphere and eagerly tests them out. After being transported out he calls Kurono a fag when he appears outside nearly naked holding the Gantz Suit. Then when Joichiro Nishi tells them they are part of an alien hunting TV show he is eager to participate and win the supposed price money. During the mission he eagerly chased the Kid Onion Alien wanting to win and remarking on the fact that it's mucus was gross while being eager to shoot and kill it. Inamori also was careless with the weapons. When he first picked up an X-Gun he pulled a single trigger while pointing it at Masashi, avoiding killing him only by chance. Then later he blows up a wall when aiming for the child alien and then when confronting the Adult Onion Alien he killed Hatanaka by accidentally shooting him when the big onion alien used his body as a shield to block the X-rifle shot after which he showed a bit of remorse apologizing to him. Plot Onion Alien Mission Arc He is first seen in the Tokyo room as Kei Kurono and Masaru Kato are transferred in. He shows annoyance at Goro Suzuki telling them they haven't been saved. Then as Masashi Yamada asks everyone to introduce themselves and tell how they died, he ignores him asking for cigarettes instead. Then as Kei Kishimoto gets transferred in he angrily asks Kurono what he is doing and asks to see her face. Then as Hiroshi Hatanaka grabs her and takes her to the hall of the apartment to rape, he tells Kato to not follow him. But he follows Kato when he does while looking at the confrontation between the two an exercise song starts playing from the Black Sphere. He then read the message on it thinking it might be some part of a knock off show and as the picture changes he remarks on how weird the Kid Onion Alien looks. The sphere then opens and he remarks on how awesome the weapons look before checking out the man inside it and checking out the weapon and the briefcase with his name on it. He then points the X-gun at Yamada who gets scared by it after which he discovers the X-ray function on the gun. Then Hatanka starts to disappear, followed by his own head, it is transferred out of the room along with the rest of him and two of the weapons while wondering what is going on. Once outside he calls Kurono a fag as he gets transferred out naked. Then as Joichiro Nishi tells him that they are all part of a tv show, he shows himself to be initially skeptical but then when he hears about the supposed prize money he quickly forgets his skepticism and becomes very eager to win it, running away with the others to find the alien. As Yamada finds it he is the first one who prepares to shoot it being stopped by Hatanaka after finding out the rifle also has X-ray vision and pointing it at him. The alien then gets showed and vomits on him and runs away making them all pursue it. He then as he catches up with the alien he shoots at it with the rifle but misses it and instead the wall behind it explodes. Then he and the others corner the alien and all shoot at it and then despite Kato protestations after first shooting of its arm and legs they kill it. He then remarks as if to justify it to himself that it wasn't human. He then wonders what is up with Kato whom is crying. As Kato cries about the fact he couldn't save the alien, he tells him he is a hypocrite and to shut up saying he saw through the x-ray vision on the guns that it wasn't human. Then as Hatanaka picks up the alien's body to see if it is real Inamori seeing it vomits. He then sees some kind looking at the wall and starts to panic only to find out the kid can't actually see them and laughing things off. Then the Adult Onion Alien shows up behind them, Hatanaka then grabs it and tries to headbutt it breaking his own skull in the process. The others then shoot at it but it blocks his shot with Hatanaka's body which explodes in twain splattering them in guts and blood. It then crushed Hatanaka's skull and attacks the rest of them ripping open Inamori's stomach in a single motion which literally disarms the other two. He is seen dead when Kato arrives to the scene. Anime/Manga Differences * The anime altered his death scene. Instead of being bifurcated like in the manga, the onion dad kills him immediately upon its arrival, tearing his head off before he knows what's happening and kicking the corpse aside (bizarrely, despite the headless body being shown, the head itself is nowhere to be seen). Due to this change, Yamada is the one to kill Hatanaka in the anime. This change was probably made in order to immediately establish just how dangerous the onion dad was in contrast to his son Abilities & Skills Takashi is not much of a fighter, even so he is very eager to participate in the game. Especially the weapons quickly catch his fancy. During the mission he actively engages in finding and chasing down the Kid Onion Alien after being convinced it is all part of a TV show. He is physically fit even though he smokes, he also was smart enough to quickly figure out how to make the weapons work but as a preparatory school student it can be assumed he is not all that committed to his school life at least that would be the Japanese stereotype. He is further shown to be impressionable and willing to bend to the will of the Yakuza. He also shown aptitude with the weapons being the first one we seen in the manga whom figures out how they work. Gallery